Dakishimetai Noni
by Saber Amane
Summary: As the last stretch of a great story, the ending of Little Black feather is here! As Sasuke's pregnancy comes to an end, will Itachi find him in time to be there for the special moment? And what of the cloaked man? Who is he and will he be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sorry for the long wait! Lots of Homework and SAT's and what not. Any who I hope you enjoy the trilogy of Little Black feather and Aishiteru!**

2 weeks. It had only been two weeks, and Itachi was already frustrated. They had looked in and destroyed every known hideout of Orochimaru. Where could that basterd be hiding Sasuke?

Itachi sat frustrated on his bed, the thick covers radiating heat as the surrounding room was chilled. Madara was no better, in fact he had the vampire military searching as well. And nothing.

Itachi had not slept or eaten in the past two weeks, he saw such actions as frivolous and non important at the moment. Though it was definitely taking it's toll on him.

"Itachi?" Itachi looked up at his uncle's voice. Madara peeked his head in, looking at his stressed nephew. Madara slowly walked over, sitting next to Itachi and wrapping his arm around him in a comforting embrace. Itachi slowly laid his head down on Madara's shoulder, accepting the comfort that was being given.

"Don't worry Itachi." Madara said lightly, his own malnutrition showing in his voice. "We'll find him in no time." Madara tried to make Itachi feel better, encouraging him to believe in the brighter future. It didn't work.

"We only have a few weeks left. If we don't find him before he gives birth they'll kill him and the children. He's already 4 months and 1 week into it. Just 7 more weeks and he'll be dead. We have to work faster." Itachi whispered, his red eyes looking desperate and on the verge of tears. Itachi's love for Sasuke and his family was quite apparent, and Madara had to work harder.

"Don't worry Itachi. We'll find him. I promise." Madara soothed, hugging Itachi tighter. Itachi only closed his sad, tired red orbs and prayed silently.

Two weeks Sasuke had been in this cell. He had garbage for food, the 'water' looked like mud, and the coldness of the whole cell had him barely moving. He was scared, that was for sure, but he was more scared of what they were going to do to his babies than anything else. They hadn't harmed him **yet**, but that could change very soon.

In Sasuke's point of view, it seemed that his caped kidnapper had no idea of what to do now that he had caught him. Sure his orders were to kill Sasuke and/or his children, but he seemed hesitant now. That one time when he had snuck in through the window he was quite close, all the intent on killing him then was apparent, now though, he seemed like he didn't know what to do, like he was a lost child. It all was very confusing to Sasuke, but his slowing mind was not able to think fully.

The bad nutrition, cold, and stress of it all had Sasuke's mind going into a comatose state, like his body was keeping his mind from working and figuring anything out, like it was protecting itself unconsciously. Though he had a hard time speaking from his lack of water, he refused to drink mud, his throat was quite sore, aching constantly, he could still understand the tid bits of conversation those assigned to guard him had when they thought he was sleeping or too incoherent to understand. They had said things like he was too young to be pregnant, he didn't look like he could do anything to hurt the 'master'. Some were even strange enough to try and get him to talk, mostly the ones that weren't vampires and deathly loyal to Orochimaru, or this new leader they were following. Of course Sasuke never answered any of their questions, sometimes he saw their mouths moving and nothing else.

The few times the caped man did come to his cell he only hissed at him to go away, no matter how bad it hurt his throat. He automatically didn't like him, didn't want him anywhere close to him, for fear he would have a hidden dagger that he was ready to plunge into his swollen tummy, killing him and his babies. Sasuke would back himself into a corner and glare or growl at anyone that would try to come close enough, seeming like a scared corner dog that didn't want to be there.

He didn't trust anyone in that place. They were the reason he was being treated like a slave and scared that any moment someone would come and kill him.

He just wanted Itachi.

Glowing red eyes and a caped body slowly floated down the stone corridor in the underground hideout. Upon nearing a flight of stairs he took a left and continued to a wood and bar door, opening it with a ring of keys and entering. Walking down to cell three the red eyes wordlessly told the guards to leave. Once the door was once again closed and locked the red eyes looked to the slouched figure in the corner. The keys jingled as the thin pale hands worked to unlock the cell door, locking it once again behind him. The slouched figure was becoming more aware of his presence, the bright red eyes drowsily opening. Sasuke looked up and growled at the figure before him, pushing himself painfully against the stone wall to get farther away from the caped person.

The caped person slowly approached, hands reaching up to pull off the hood. Sasuke's eyes widened when the hood finally fell.

**Dakishimetai Noni: I want to hold only you…**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke looked at the now uncloaked figure and saw what he though was a younger Madara. Sasuke's eyes widened further when the uncloaked figure softly called his name.

"Sasuke…" The figure took a deep breath, closing their crimson eyes. Short black hair hung around his head in a spiky fashion, mush like the spiky hair Madara had around his head before it got longer in the back and the tiny bit of bangs in front. The crimson eyes opened once again and the strange person started to talk once more.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, kneeling to the ground, taking on a less frightening posture.

"I know for sure you aren't the one who brought me here." Sasuke said, his voice aching and cracking from their dry status. The person nodded and moved to sit against the wall, 3 feet from Sasuke.

"My name is Izuna Uchiha. Madara is my elder brother." Izuna said, his voice staying low so Sasuke was the only one that could hear him. Sasuke was shocked. Madara never mentioned a brother. It actually reminded him of him and Itachi. Sasuke looked over to Izuna, seeing a sad smile appear on his face.

"The one who brought you hear is Madara and I's grandfather, yours and Itachi's great grandfather." Sasuke gasped, looking to the crimson eyes male in shock. Izuna continued. "Fugaku, your and Itachi's father, was a step brother to Madara and I, a son of fathers new wife. Our grandfather was the ruler and leader of the Uchiha's, back when we were all still purebloods. When Fugaku met an avian woman, Mikoto, he fell in love and wished to mate to her. Grandfather was furious and said that if any Uchiha dirtied the blood by mating to one that was not vampire, a pure vampire, they would be killed or exiled. Fugaku didn't listen to him and they had their first child, Itachi. When Itachi was 5(15 in human) grandfather found out and had Fugaku killed. They didn't know Itachi was their son as he looked too vampire to have avian in him. They though Fugaku to have a child with another vampire so he would still have an heir when he took over. They eventually found out, but Itachi showed so much promise they didn't kill him, though they hated his avian blood. What they didn't know, and never found out about was that Mikoto was pregnant with you. You grew up safely with your mother in the avian village, while Itachi grew up with Madara and I as his only friends, we were the only known family to him. Madara and I soon heard of you, but it was too dangerous to tell Itachi. He would have wanted to meet you and we could not endanger you till you could defend yourself. Not long after Orochimaru had come and he and father had schemed against grandfather, throwing him out of the castle. Orochimaru became king, Madara left to his own castle in the north and I was thrown out after I refused to be loyal to Orochimaru. Grandfather had found me and made me stay with him. Years later Orochimaru had found out about you, so he attacked the avian village, hoping to kill you and start a war. Orochimaru soon found me and grandfather and told him about you, making him join the very one who had thrown him from the crown. His hatred for half bloods made him do as Orochimaru told. Now all he is, is a mindless zombie. You understand why he wishes to do such awful things to you now?" Izuna finished, his sad red eyes looking over to Sasuke's. Sasuke seemed shaken, looking to Izuna with untrusting eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked, his red eyes blurring with tears, his frightened mind trying to close into itself. Izuna got up and kneeled infront of Sasuke, brushing his bangs away from his teary eyes.

"We're family, and unlike grandfather, I will never hurt you, or your children."

The gang was gathered in the living room, still having found nothing on Sasuke's position. Everyone looked tired and drained, having used all their energy on trying to find anything that could have led them to Sasuke. Most were half asleep, their heads nodding off as they tried to listen to Madara's words.

"We will rest for a few days and begin our search again in a new fashion than what we have been doing. We'll stay together and set off in one big mass, being able to cover a larger distance while still being within reach of each other." Madara stated, his own eyes drooping. With that said, everyone started to move, heading off to their beds to get as much sleep as they could, all being exhausted.

Itachi moved last, his red eyes holding the sad gleam in them that had not left since he saw Sasuke get torn from him. Madara watched Itachi walk away sadly, his own heart tearing as he watched the heart broken Itachi walk to his room, alone.

Itachi laid curled in his bed, the empty spot next to him making his heart ache. Against his own will Itachi's eyes started to water before tears began to cascade down his cheeks, the sheet and covers beneath soaking them up greedily. In the comfort of his own room Itachi cried, his heart and soul calling out for Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke walked slowly behind Izuna, his hands cuffed infront of him. Izuna had disguised himself to look like the other Uchiha, making it seem like he was finally being led somewhere to be killed. No one could say it wasn't the other man, as Izuna had once again pulled his hood up, allowing only his glowing red eyes to be seen.

They went through a door and out into a courtyard, a strange carriage being set up there. Unlike the Demi stallions at the castle, the thing pulling the carriage looked like a type of cat walking on it's two back legs, the front two being shorter. Kinda like a raptor. Of course Sasuke was wary of this new and strange creature, but Izuna gently guided him into the carriage, before taking a seat on the front of the carriage, leading the strange animal away from the hidden hideout.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the soft cushions, relaxing completely for the first time in weeks. Laying down slowly, Sasuke let the soft rocking of the carriage lull him into a peaceful slumber.

Izuna calmly led the Pantheron away from the hideout, making it look completely unsuspicious. No one even paid attention to him as he passed through the gates and to the west. He let out a breath he was holding as they made it past the first three miles, being unhindered by the dark night. The moon led the way as the night passed on, the wolves in the forest howling, the owl hooting, and the ever present wind gusts chilling the night air. The freshly fallen snow softly crunched under the paws of the Pantheron as it pulled the carriage as Izuna instructed. This was a long night, but it would be well worth it.

The sun rose as Itachi fitfully slept. It had only been about an hour since he had lain down to sleep, but it was almost impossible for him. His soul seemed to cry out for Sasuke, silent tears still slowly running down his cheeks. He needed Sasuke, and he needed him now.

Izuna stopped the carriage as the sun started to rise and unhooked the Pantheron, tying it to a tree. After making sure the Pantheron had water and food Izuna walked over to the carriage and opened the door, seeing Sasuke sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he silently climbed in and fell asleep as well, waiting for the sun to once again set.

The dark halls of the underground facility seemed to shiver as the hooded figure walked past. He briskly walked to the dungeons and down to the cell that should have housed his prisoner. His red eyes widened as he turned and looked franticly around the cells surrounding that one. Empty.

"Shit." Was the only thing muttered before he was gone in a flurry, running down to where the rooms were. Opening a black painted door, his eyes were met with an empty room. Walking briskly over to the dresser and pulling out a drawer, he saw it empty. In his rage he pulled out every drawer from the dresser, throwing the empty drawers around the room as he snarled his furry.

"He didn't! He couldn't!" He yelled as he rushed to the stable in the east wing, seeing that indeed the Pantheron was missing.

"That filth! Is he really that desperate to try and get back with his brother?! He'll never be accepted! Never!" He yelled, his red eyes aglow, fists clenched and fangs bared. He would find that good for nothing grandson of his, and that worthless parasite with him, and he would kill both. One for treachery, and one for being a good for nothing half breed.

Yes. They both would die. And in killing the half breed, he would be killing the future heirs that either Itachi or Madara could ever produce.

Yes, that was excellent.

The sun slowly set as Izuna and Sasuke slowly woke. Izuna was the first to fully awaken and immediately went to his packed bag, pulling out a bottle of water and bagged food. Seeing Sasuke slowly sitting up, with some difficulty with his round belly, Izuna walked over and gave him the water bottle and food. Sasuke looked to him, still a bit wary, but took it anyway. Izuna smiled and retrieved more of the same products from his bag and ate that as Sasuke slowly munched on his own. After they had finished Izuna quietly walked out of the rather homey carriage and over to the Pantheron, which greeted him with an affectionate purr. After cleaning up the remains of the cat's food and water, he hooked it back to the carriage and seated himself on the drivers seat, continuing their journey west. There was not far left to go, and they would be completely safe in their temporary hideout.

Sasuke sat in the cushioned carriage and sighed. He had dreamed of Itachi all day, seeing his smile, his beautiful crimson eyes. He could almost feel his touch. He missed him, and new that he would not be able to remain sane if he went much longer with out him. With another sad sigh, Sasuke settled with just looking out the small window, watching as the night scenery passed by, the moon lighting up the snow covered forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Izuna smiled as the familiar surroundings came into view. They were there. Izuna slowed down the Pantheron, and got off the high seat of the carriage. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing a confused Sasuke looking at him.

"We are here." Izuna stated, slowly moving to the side to allow Sasuke to climb out. He helped Sasuke out of the carriage, keeping him from falling. They headed to the door of the small cottage, having it opened for them by a small neko girl. The girl had long snowy white hair, and big crimson eyes with a tiny bit of pink tint in them. Possibly albino.

"Welcome back, Master Izuna! Who is that you are with?" She asked as she caught sight of the heavily pregnant Sasuke. Izuna smiled and bent down to her level.

"This here is Sasuke, my youngest nephew. Can you do something for me, Kita?" He asked the girl, his crimson eyes looking into her own.

"Of course master!" She smiled, her long white tail swishing back and forth.

"Can you send a message to Madara in the vampire castle? He really needs to know Sasuke is here." Izuna said, getting a gleaming smile from the young girl.

"Of course! Do you need anything else?" Kita asked, her small ears twitching as she looked to the taller Uchiha beside Izuna. He was looking around in amazement, his light crimson eyes taking in the snowy setting.

"Can you take care of Sasuke here while I put the Pantheron in the stable?" Izuna asked, smiling lightly to Kita. She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Sasuke's hand, slowly pulling him into the cottage.

"Come with me, Sasuke-san! I'll show you the house!" She said as she pulled the bewildered Sasuke into the warm house. Izuna smiled then went back to the Pantheron, grabbing the reins and leading it around to the back. After setting the carriage to the side of the stable he unhooked all the gear and placed the Pantheron in the stable, filling the metal bucket with water and placing some of the feeder rabbits from the nearby hut in the stable with the hungry Pantheron. He didn't stay to watch the bloody death of each rabbit, and instead headed back to the front of the cottage, setting up a barrier spell. This place would look invisible to anyone who tried to find it.

Kita was walking Sasuke through the house, showing him the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and some of the many bedrooms. The cottage was bigger than it looked.

Izuna walked in and smiled to Kita.

"I'll take over now. Can you write Madara the letter now?" He asked. Kita nodded and walked over to one of the table surrounding the living room and took out a pen and paper.

"Tell him I'm 'at the old hideout near heaven'. He'll know where it is. Tell him I have Sasuke and am waiting for him to come. Send it with the ice phoenix, so he'll know it was me." Izuna instructed. Kita followed what he said and soon the letter was being carried off to the north in the talons of a strange blue phoenix.

"Now, Sasuke. Lets get you washed up and fed. Don't know what kind of diseases and infections one could get from those nasty dungeons." Izuna said, leading Sasuke to the bathroom. Sasuke just looked at him before following.

Itachi walked tiredly down the hall to Madara's room. He knocked faintly, waiting for an answer.

"Come in Itachi." He heard Madara say. He opened the door and walked in, seeing Konan and Pein were also in the room. There was a blue bird perched on the open window sill near Madara's bed, and Madara held a letter in his hands, a smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me, uncle?" Itachi said, looking intently to the letter.

"Do you remember your uncle Izuna?" Madara asked, his smile getting wider. Pein looked like his normal self while Konan looked relieved. Itachi nodded his head. Izuna was Madara's younger brother.

"Well, he has Sasuke! He's at the hideout he and I used to use when we were younger. It's near the old avian village in the west. We can go and get Sasuke right now!" He said eagerly. Itachi's eyes were wide, the information making it's way to his brain. Sasuke was safe!

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Itachi asked, his face for one not showing sorrow. Madara seemed to think before coming to a decision.

"I would say about a week, half a week if we really push it." Madara said, looking to Itachi.

"Then why are we still here?" Itachi asked, walking out of the room. Madara smirked and turned to Pein and Konan.

"Can you guys watch the place while we are out?" Madara asked, looking to Pein. Pein nodded and turned to leave, Konan following him.

It was time to get Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke relaxed in the warm bath, Madara having left to fix something to eat while Kita got the bedroom ready for him to use while he had to stay here. His thoughts drifted lazily from one thought to another, his mind relaxing for the first time in days. They eventually went to Itachi, the dark eyes gazing deeply into his, a warm smile on his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled, the thought of his aniki warming his heart and raising his spirits.

"You'll be here soon. I know you will." Sasuke whispered. He jumped slightly when Izuna burst in, a smile on his face.

"Dinners ready! Now lets get you up and out of there and dressed before it gets cold!" Izuna said, pulling a towel from the small closet. Sasuke sighed and blushed before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Izuna said, standing beside the bathtub as he looked down at Sasuke's blushing face.

"I can't get up." Sasuke mumbled louder for Izuna to here. Izuna smiled and slowly bent down, his knees cracking. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle loosely before slowly standing back up, bringing Sasuke with him. After helping Sasuke dry off and dressed they sat at the table and began to eat, Sasuke's stomach rumbling loudly. Kita laughed as she put more food on his plate.

The sky was dark and the owls hooted in the surrounding forest. Sasuke was lying in the bed Kita had made for him, his muscles relaxing completely. He was tired, and yet he could not fall asleep. He looked to his right, the empty space making his heart crack. He missed Itachi deeply, and he wanted more than anything to be by his side. Especially now that he was so close to giving birth to their family. He needed Itachi to be here with him when the time came.

Itachi paced as the soldiers loaded up the carriage with the things that they would need for the way there and back as well as if Sasuke might give birth. Tsunade was coming along as well, so that she could give Sasuke a physical when they got to wherever Izuna had taken him and assure them all that he and the babies were alright. All in all, Itachi was tired of waiting, but knew he had no choice.

Once the soldiers finally finished Itachi was the first in the carriage, waiting impatiently. Tsunade got in the back with him as Madara climbed up into the drivers seat. They soon started off, the Demi stallions getting to incredible speeds once outside the castle walls. Itachi glanced at Tsunade before looking out the window, watching the snowy scenes pass by in a blur.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Itachi whispered softly, not looking to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and looked to the red eyed male.

"He should be fine. But, you know, too much stress could make him have a miscarriage or to give birth to stillborns. His body is strong, but his mind may not be able to handle all that stress in his current state. I hope and pray he is alright, for his sake and yours, as well as that grandfather of yours." Tsunade said, her honey eyes slowly leaving Itachi's stiff form as she looked out the window as well.

Itachi's eyes had widened, his breath leaving him as he felt his heart crack, his blood run cold, his very heart _stop_. His mind started to race with everything that could meet him as he met Sasuke again. The harsh news Sasuke would receive, the blame he would probably put on himself. Itachi couldn't take it. He couldn't take the possibility of loosing his family, his children, his otouto.

He was scared of loosing _everything_.

"He'll be ok." Itachi forced out, his tone strained. Tsunade looked over at his harsh whisper, catching a glimmer of light filter down his cheek.

For the first time in her eternal life, Tsunade had seen a truly caring emotion from Itachi. One so pure, so loving she knew without a second thought he would be a good and loyal mate to Sasuke till they both died. He would be a wonderful father, a great king, and someday, he'd have grandchildren.

For the first time ever, Tsunade saw Itachi's strong crimson eyes weep tears of sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke woke late in the day, the faint streams of light entering from the window where the curtain was left slightly open. Sasuke hissed and slowly rolled to his side and pushed himself up, letting his feet touch the slightly cold ground. Moving away from the window, Sasuke moved out into the hallway and towards Izuna's room. Something wasn't right here.

"Izuna." Sasuke whispered, stopping, leaning against the wall, his hands shaking. He heard the slight creaking of bed springs and someone standing up. Izuna must have heard him. Sasuke gasped in pain and grasped his stomach, sliding down the wall. Izuna's door opened and a gasp was audible as Izuna rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Kita!" Izuna yelled to the other nearby door. Sounds of someone getting up was heard from there as well.

"Sasuke! Are you ok!? What's wrong!?" Sasuke could only motion to his stomach as he gasped in pain. Madara looked down and panicked.

"Shit." Kita came up next to him and looked down, worried. "Kita, get a bowl of water, some blankets and, uh, send a message to Madara!" Izuna rushed as he picked Sasuke up and rushed him to his room. After gently setting him down on the bed he grabbed the curtain and jerked it forward, closing the room off from the sun. After, he set up a few candles, lighting the room up so it was easier to see.

Kita came rushing in with a bowl and a small rag in the warm water. A few blankets were thrown over her shoulder and a bright white phoenix was hopping after her, a rolled up scroll in it's beak. She set the bowl down on the nightstand and used some of the blankets to help prop Sasuke up. She set a warm towel on his forehead and set out to write a letter to Madara.

Izuna sat next to Sasuke, whipping gathering sweat from his face and allowing his hand to hold tightly to his leg, his pain evident.

"Sasuke, do you understand what's happening?" Izuna tried to talk, his hands shaking as Sasuke's nails elongated and started to puncture his skin.

"Of course I know what's fucking happening! And it hurts like hell!" Sasuke yelled, his red eyes filling with tears as he gasped and choked on a sob.

"What should I do, Izuna-sama?" Kita asked. The white phoenix hopped out the window and took off to find the carriage Madara was in. Izuna looked around and motioned for the lighter blankets sticking out of the closet. After propping Sasuke up properly and getting his legs in the correct birthing position Izuna went back to trying to alleviate Sasuke's pain as Kita kneeled infront of him, getting him to breath correctly and keeping an eye on the…birthing area.

Tsunade looked to the sky at a melodic squawking was heard. She had taken charge of the horse as day broke while Madara and Itachi rested in the cabin. She saw the white phoenix land on the seat beside her, a scroll on its back. She took the scroll and unwrapped it with one hand while the other controlled the reins. Her eyes widened as she sped the horses up, her honey eyes worried as she tried to make the carriage go faster without waking the two exhausted vampires. Seeing a shadowed clearing up ahead she pulled slightly off the road and jumped form the high seat, almost ripping the door off as she climbed in. She shook Madara awake, her hands getting clammy. Madara's tired crimson orbs opened and widened at her disheveled appearance.

"Tsunade?! What's wrong?!" He asked jolting up from where he laid. Itachi's eyes opened as well, hearing his uncles frantic voice.

"It's Sasuke!" She whispered, getting both males full attention.

"I just got a note from Izuna-sama!" She whispered again, her fright making her lose track of her words for a moment.

"He-he's gone into labor!" She exclaimed, two gasps echoing in the once silent carriage.

"He's early!" Itachi exclaimed, his crimson eyes widening at the news. Madara was thinking quickly when he looked out the window.

"Night will be falling in a few hours. When it does take the bindings off the Demi Stallions wings and order them to fly there, we will get there much faster. Until then we just have to be patient and calm and make as much ground as possible." Madara said, his voice straining as he tried to calm down. Itachi was fidgeting after Tsunade left the cabin. The carriage was soon moving again, making quick time as the stallions galloped over the road. Madara looked to Itachi and frowned worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Itachi. Your both hybrid's, so it might actually be normal for the pregnancy to be shorter. Besides, you'll be able to see him soon. And then everything will be alright." Madara tried to comfort Itachi, knowing his pain. Itachi sighed and laid back down on the seat, closing his burning eyes. He could still see Sasuke's smiling face, his cute blush, his glowing crimson eyes telling all his young age. He was so cute. So beautiful. And he would be by his side in only a matter time.

They had landed and left the carriage, but there was nothing where they were standing except for a fairly large clearing.

"Uncle, this isn't funny." Itachi hissed turning to the elder smirking male.

"Just wait." He said, looking infront of him. Itachi turned when there was a flash of bright light, seeing the clearing become filled with a small cottage and sable outback.

"Here it is." Madara whispered. The front door flew open and out rushed a short haired male vampire with crimson red eyes. Itachi instantly recognized his face as well as his scent.

"Uncle Izuna." Itachi said, his crimson eyes darting to the house.

"I am so glad you finally arrived!" Izuna gushed, crushing Madara in a hug.

"Sasuke's screaming at me and I really don't know what to do and Kita doesn't know about male vampire birthing and I'm really stressed." Izuna gushed all at once, panting as he continued squishing Madara.

"Don't worry Izuna. I've brought Tsunade with me. Just lead the way." Madara cooed to his brother, nudging him towards the house. Izuna nodded and almost ran back to the house, leading them down the hall and into a dark room. Itachi could clearly see someone on a bed, a smaller person was beside the bed with a swishing tail and trying to calm the other down. Itachi instantly knew it was Sasuke and rushed over, pulling the pillows and blankets from behind him and replacing them with his own body, rubbing soothing circles on Sasuke's arms.

"Aniki…?" Sasuke whispered, his pain-filled eyes looking up at him. Itachi nodded and cupped Sasuke's face, kissing him deeply right there infront of everyone. He had nothing to hide from them. And besides, he had been away from his otouto far too long.

"I'm so happy you're here." Sasuke whispered, his crimson eyes almost pink from built up tears. Itachi could only smile down at him, rubbing his arms as Sasuke gripped his thighs tightly.

"Alright, how long has his contractions been going on for?" Tsunade asked, standing at the bottom of the bed. Kita looked to the clock.

"About 6 hours." She whispered. Itachi laid his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, inhaling his scent. Itachi got an idea in his head and brushed his fangs over Sasuke's neck, sending pleasurable vibes throughout his body. Sasuke gasped and loosened his grip on Itachi's thighs, allowing blood to flow somewhat normally again. Itachi growled lowly, allowing only Sasuke to hear as he eventually got him to relax completely. Tsunade ordered Madara and Izuna from the room, saying the less people the easier it would be, though both protested. They wanted to see their nieces and/or nephews being born too! Kita helped as Tsunade ordered on what to do and where things should be by now. It was only a few minutes before the first baby was seen coming down the birth canal.

"Ok Sasuke, we need you to start pushing now." Tsunade said as she got a blanket and a pair of surgical scissors ready. Sasuke breathed deeply and nodded, leaning his head back on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi rubbed his pained stomach, whispering sweetly in his ear of all the things they would do when they had their children and they were back at the castle. Sasuke, though in a large amount of pain, nodded his head as Itachi whispered these things to him, smiling lightly through his pain. Another push felt as though it was ripping him in half, and then the sound of crying could be heard. Sasuke closed his eyes and ground his teeth together as he exhaled, relaxing his body completely. Tsunade held up a small, black haired baby, with pale moonlight skin.

"It's a boy." She whispered lightly, smiling at the two new parents. Sasuke let a weak smile grace his lips as he breathed heavily. Two more left.

And it hurt like hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Madara currently had the shorter Izuna pushed against the wall, his hungry lips pressed against Izuna's as the two kissed hungrily. Izuna's hands wrapped tightly around Madara's neck, pulling him down harder as the kiss intensified. They broke away, gulping in air as they just stood there in each others embrace, their foreheads pressed together as they stared almost dreamily into each other's eyes.

"It's been too long, nii-san." Izuna whispered, taking in Madara's features, even though he knew Madara wouldn't have changed.

"Your coming back with me when we leave." Madara whispered, his hands tightening over Izuna's small waist. Izuna smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You know I was banished. If you take me back they'll put me to death." Izuna whispered sadly, his eyes slowly watering up.

"You haven't heard the news then." Madara whispered, a smirk clawing it's way to his face. "Itachi made me take his place as King, he wanted to spend more time with his otouto. Therefore, I can pardon you with what they charged you, and you can live without fear." Madara said, smiling as he rubbed his nose against Izuna's.

"You can do that?" Izuna asked hopefully. Madara nodded and went in for another kiss when they heard a low crying sound coming from Sasuke's room. They smiled and looked to the room as little Kita came walking out, holding a bloody blanket with a small baby wrapped in it. They rushed over, bending down to look at the small bundle.

"What is it?!" Madara asked excitedly, looking at the small head of raven hair. Kita smiled at the two.

"A boy." She said, allowing Madara to hold the crying little bundle.

"Did they get to hold him yet?" Izuna asked, referring to Sasuke and Itachi.

"No. Sasuke started having more contractions after this one came. Tsunade has to make sure it comes out alright and she said that they couldn't exactly hold a baby when Sasuke's in there screaming. They'll have to wait till after Sasuke births the other two." Kita said, looking to the now sleeping little boy. Izuna smiled down at the sleeping baby, feeling warm inside knowing he had, in a way, saved the little baby.

"He wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you." Madara whispered, looking to Izuna. Izuna smiled shyly, as he looked to Madara.

"I wasn't alone you know. Sasuke helped too. As well as Kita. And his ever faithful mate, Itachi." Izuna said slowly moving his eyes away from the group. "And you. You've always done so much for him." Izuna whispered, looking to the floor. Madara handed the little boy back to Kita who then went back into the room. Madara then looked to his younger brother, pulling him into his chest gently.

"You've helped more people than I have. You've helped me. It's my turn to help you." Madara said, holding Izuna to his chest.

"Come on Sasuke, don't fall asleep." Tsunade encouraged as she saw Sasuke's drooping eyes. Itachi took Sasuke's hand in his, entwining their fingers as he lightly shook him awake.

"Stay focused Sasuke." Itachi whispered, lightly nudging Sasuke's head with his nose. Sasuke nodded, his eyes getting a little more focused as he breathed deeply. Kita walked back in, setting the first born in a makeshift bed they had quickly set up. After making sure the baby could not be harmed in anyway, Kita walked over to Sasuke, taking a wet cloth from the bowl and wiping sweat from his forehead, praising him for his strength. Itachi smiled lightly as Tsunade said she saw the next coming.

"Come on Sasuke. One more big push ok!?" Tsunade said, Kita at her side.

"That looks painful." Kita stated as she saw the head of the baby emerging.

"State the obvious!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes glowing in pure pain and agony as he gasped after the last push, his head falling to lay on Itachi's shoulder as his mate and older brother tried to sooth away the pain. Silent tears of pain slowly dripped down his face as he unconsciously gripped Itachi's thighs harder as the pain lessened slightly.

"Another boy!" Kita said happily, jumping in excitement as she looked at the small baby in Tsunade's nail painted hands. He went to lay with his brother as Tsunade examined Sasuke's birth canal with her aura, seeing the third baby still in the womb.

"Looks like your going to have a break Sasuke. This one wants to stay in a while longer." Tsunade joked as Sasuke shot her an annoyed glance. Itachi was gently massaging his shoulders, helping him relax so he could actually take a break.

"Almost done Sasuke." Itachi whispered lovingly into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke turned his head slowly, his pain filled crimson eyes glaring at Itachi.

"Never again, am I getting pregnant. I hope you know that." Sasuke whispered to him threateningly, his eyes slits as he growled lowly at Itachi. Itachi smirked and nuzzled Sasuke's head lovingly.

"Of course. We have three lovely children anyways. Why should I put you through more pain? And you do know how long it will be for us to raise them? 54 years and they'll be getting mates of their own and having grandchildren we can spoil, as well as getting with people we don't like and will eventually have to accept for the rest of our immortal lives. Why push it and have more?" Itachi said, though his mind was telling him otherwise. Yes, he would want more children, if not for the fact that they would be his, than so he could see his cute otouto all round and absolutely glowing. And Sasuke was cuddlier too.

Sasuke shook his head and laid back, relaxing as Tsunade tended to the other two as the third still laid dormant in his womb. He had to ask.

"Tsunade?" He whispered, knowing she would hear him. After a faint 'hm?' he continued. "Are they alright?" He asked, worry in his voice. Tsunade turned to him and smiled.

"Though they are quite a bit early, they are perfectly healthy, if not a little small. But that could be due to the number of them. If I remember correctly, both you and Itachi were kinda small at birth. It might just be in the genes." She said thoughtfully. Sasuke sighed before groaning in pain. Itachi instantly started to rub his arms slowly as Tsunade once again took her position. This was indeed going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi laid beside the sleeping Sasuke. It had been hours before the third baby was born. A little girl. All three were wrapped up in blankets and sleeping in the makeshift crib not far from the bed. Sasuke had been healed as much as possible after the birthing and was now sleeping peacefully, his stomach already looking smaller than it had in months.

Itachi smiled and brushed away some fallen bangs before planting a kiss on his forehead. He gently stood from the bed and walked the three short feet to the small makeshift crib, looking down on the sleeping angels. Itachi smiled and looked them over, each one paler than the next. The third born, the little girl they named **Yuki, **was as pale as Sasuke. The first, which had many of the characteristics of Itachi was named **Toshi**, and the second born had been named **Jiro**. Each one had the dark hair that was a custom in their clan. And all three were very cute.

"Aniki." Itachi turned to see a sore and tired Sasuke, sleepily looking at him, rubbing one eye with a light fist. Itachi smiled and walked over to him, laying back down and pulling the younger and smaller male into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep Sasuke." Itachi whispered, running his fingers through Sasuke's silky hair.

"When are we going back to the castle?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling into Itachi's chest.

"When you are good enough to travel. Tsunade doesn't want you walking around right away. She wants you to heal a little first." Itachi whispered back to him. Sasuke nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep. Itachi continued to run his hands through Sasuke's short hair, slowly falling asleep himself.

Madara was watching Izuna sleep, a soft smile on his face. It had been far too long since he could hold him in such a way, and even longer since he had seen him. He was determined to bring him home, back to the castle where he belonged.

"Madara you can stop starring at me." Izuna said, his eyes still closed.

"I thought you were asleep." Madara said, smiling even wider at the crimson eyes peeking at him.

"Who could sleep with someone starring at them?" Izuna joked, rolling over. He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge. "Actually, I felt a presence in the woods. It's heading this way." Izuna said, looking at Madara. Madara nodded, showing he sensed it too.

"They're still a ways away, but they're gaining ground. We'd better leave as soon as possible." Madara said, getting up as well. They dressed quickly and moved to Sasuke and Itachi's room. Itachi was up, looking towards the window. Sasuke was standing shakily near the makeshift crib, his eyes holding sadness.

"We need to leave." Madara said, looking to Itachi.

"I know." Looking to the bed, their bags were already packed.

"I'll get Kita and Tsunade." Izuna said turning around. Both girls stood in the doorway, packed and ready to go.

"Alright now get the cari-"

"Already done." Tsunade said, looking to Madara. Both males sighed, defeated.

"Then let's go. Itachi and Sasuke both picked up a still sleeping baby, carrying them to the carriages. Tsunade picked up the last and followed. They split themselves up into the carriages and hurried on they're way, back to the castle.

Red eyes looked straight ahead, following the hell hounds. They sniffed their way through the snow, following the fading path. He was so close to finding that traitor, and that pathetic half breed. He was getting close, he just knew it.

"Spread out!" He hissed to the few soldiers that dared follow him. "Make yourselves useful and perhaps you'll live." He growled out, marching foreword. He would kill that little pest and than rip the unborn fetus from the filthy half-breed's womb and watch as they suffer. He would enjoy every second of it, and no one would stop him this time.

Not even a weak pathetic grandson.

**Yuki: **Snow

**Toshi: **Mirror image

**Jiro: **The second male


	9. Chapter 9

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke stared at little Yuki sleeping peacefully in his arms. Itachi was beside him holding Toshi, and Madara sat across from them holding Jiro, Izuna next to him. Tsunade was driving this carriage and Kita was driving the other empty one. After having encountered the first pair of scouts they got in one and used the other as a decoy.

They were still about a day from the castle and had not had much trouble, though Madara and Itachi did have to kill a few scouts that had found them. They were quiet. No one really had the nerve to talk. If they were found, so many lives would be lost. They were not willing to let that happen.

Itachi sighed quietly as he glanced over to Sasuke, worried for his mate and otouto. He had bolted up in bed at the feel of the approaching presence. Itachi could only assume that was the one who was responsible for hurting him. He had quickly packed whatever they had and calmed him down the best he could. Glancing down, Itachi thought bitterly about how they're three adorable children had no idea just how hated they were, how their own family was searching so desperately to kill their parents before they were born. If only he knew that he was too late.

The carriage came to a shuttering stop, demanding male voices heard outside.

"We will have to look in your carriage, lady." One voice came out, close to the door. Madara quickly handed Jiro to Izuna and poised himself infront of the door, his fangs and claws growing as the door opened. Sasuke looked away as Madara lunged at the surprised males throat. The door was shut tightly as the sounds of more dying men were heard. Madara shouted something at Tsunade and the carriage was jerked foreword, the Pantheron going into a full out run. Izuna looked out the window sorrowfully, seeing Madara's crimson eyes flashing in the night.

"Don't worry." Itachi whispered, looking to the distressed Izuna. Already he could see so much blood!

"They're going to kill him!" Izuna said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Madara's stronger than that Izuna. He can fight them off easy." Sasuke tried to reassure his newest uncle, though he himself was feeling despair. Izuna shook his head, placing little Jiro in Itachi's arms hastily as he leapt from the carriage as well, running back to Madara and the blood covered snow.

"I can't let him go again." He whispered to himself.

Sasuke shook as he cuddled into Itachi's side. This was all too much. He was born a fighter, but in his current state he knew he could fight, he knew he was weak, and he knew that if they were catching up with them, he would die. But what scared him even more was the fact that not only was Itachi here, but also they're three little babies. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to any of them. And then there was Izuna and Madara who were back there fighting off and whole brigade. And Tsunade who had helped him so much. She would be killed just for knowing the. And Kita, the little neko girl, she was so fragile. They could kill her easily.

"Calm down Sasuke. I won't let anything bad happen." Itachi whispered to him, one arm wrapping around his waist after Sasuke took Jiro.

"Both of them are ample fighters. They can take care of themselves." Itachi whispered, nuzzling Sasuke's head.

"I can't do this Itachi." Sasuke whispered. Itachi froze as Sasuke moved, sitting up. "I feel horrible for bringing so many innocent people into this. How many people have already been killed to get information alone? And what's more, I brought three children into this. Itachi can't you see he'll leave everyone alone if I just go to him?" Sasuke said, tears rolling down his face as he looked into Itachi's crimson eyes. Itachi's crimson eyes narrowed into Sasuke's, his free hand grasping Sasuke's chin.

"He wants you because he still thinks your pregnant. It's the children he wants, not you. Sasuke, if you go to him he'll kill you then continue looking till he finds them." Itachi said, motioning to the three sleeping little babies. Itachi's eyes looked fiercely into Sasuke's. "Besides, how can you allow me to live without you? You know I would not want that, and you don't want to leave." Itachi whispered looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I know, but what if" Sasuke was cut off as the carriage was suddenly thrown to the side. Sasuke gasped and held Jiro and Yuki tightly to himself as Itachi did the same with Toshi. Itachi looked up shakily as the carriage was done falling. Sasuke was alright and all three children were surprisingly still sleeping.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Itachi asked. He had no response. Itachi panicked and moved forward. Big mistake.

The carriage moved backwards, falling down a long slope.


	10. Chapter 10

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi woke up in pain, a small trail of blood sliding down from his temple. Jiro was safe in his arms, his huge leathery wings wrapped tightly around the little bundle. Itachi's eyes widened as he looked around, looking for Sasuke. A cough was heard to his left. Itachi's head swiveled around to see a shaken and slightly bloody Tsunade walking towards him.

"Itachi? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice low. Itachi nodded and stood, retracting his wings into his back.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking around at the crushed carriage.

"I haven't seen him. Are Yuki and Toshi with him?" Tsunade asked, looking around.

"Yes."

"Is he hurt?" Tsunade asked, looking to little Jiro. Large doe like eyes were looking around, small tear drops at the corner of his obsidian eyes. He started crying, his face quickly growing red.

"Oh Jiro. Please don't cry." Itachi whispered, rocking the little bundle gently.

"I don't think Sasuke's anywhere close." Tsunade said, her eyes glued to Jiro's crimson red face.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi questioned, still shushing Jiro as he rocked back and forth, trying to quiet the distressed baby.

"Vampire babies are notoriously quiet. They only cry when they're away from the parent that birthed them. It's kinda how you feel when you know for sure your away from Sasuke." Tsunade said, taking the little baby from Itachi's hands. "Go find Sasuke, I'll find Kita and we'll find someplace safe to hide. There's not much more we can do till reinforcements arrive."

"Reinforcements?"

"I sent the phoenix to the castle asking for help. Someone should come soon." Tsunade said, gently pushing Itachi away.

"Alright. Keep him safe, okay?" Tsunade nodded and turned in the opposite direction, looking for Kita and the other carriage.

Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. He could hear faint voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. There was an obvious ache in his back and he found it hard to breath. His eyes hurt too, like he had stabbed them with a spork. There was a cold constricting band around both his wrists and he could feel he was on a metal surface. This seemed quite familiar.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, hissing as piercing light stung his eyes.

"Quiet! He's up!" A harsh voice sounded throughout the cold room. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked up at the cold bloody eyes he had seen just days ago.

"Why, hello my disgusting little great grandchild. So glad to see you again." The red eyes hissed at him. Sasuke sneered at the caped figure, his fangs elongating as he hissed in rage.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes glowing a bright blinding red as he pulled at the chains around his hands. He could sense the smirk from the caped man, raising his anger even more.

"Who? I can't possibly know what your talking about." The cloaked man said, walking closer to the pinned down avian. Sasuke growled as he pulled at the chains, thrashing as he tried to get free. Silent, unknown tears slowly slid down his cheek.

"You know who I'm talking about. If you hurt them, I will tear you to shreds." Sasuke growled, his voice low and menacingly. A deep chuckle resounded throughout the room as a knife was pressed down to Sasuke's neck.

"You won't be ably to open your eyes when I'm done with you." The red eyes behind the hood narrowed dangerously, the dagger allowing a thin line of blood to pool over the edge and slowly trail down the pale column of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smirked.

**I know it's short and a lot late, but with this blizzard here in Baltimore, typing isn't exactly easy when your computer is in the basement and it feels like you should be able to see your breath. Good thing is I am currently working on a valentines day one shot, a sequel to the previous** **Christmas one. Can't wait to read your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I am very happy with all the lovely reviews! And im really sorry for not updating in…a very long time. But things haven't been too great and I just didn't have the emotional stability to write a good chapter. I tried and it was such shit I erased it completely and was thinking of just giving up. But thankfully I have gotten over my depression(even if just a little) and slaved all day scrapping this out of my brain. And I made it a little longer than normal, so enjoy!**

Itachi ran through the deep misty forest, his breath coming out in pants of misty air. His red eyes swiveled back and forth, searching for any sign of the captors of his otouto and two of their precious children. Itachi growled, his eyes glowing brightly in the night as he raced even faster through the uneven ground, jumping over fallen trees and large rocks. He frightened grazing deer as he raced by, a rough breeze the only trace of his presence.

_Don't worry. I'll find you, Sasuke…_

Sasuke's smirk grew as he felt the blood leave the slight slice in his throat, his heart beat getting faster as the bloodlust grew. His pupils dilated as his fingers twitched in anticipation. He couldn't wait.

The crimson orbs stared back at him, an unseen frown on his covered face. What was going on?

Sasuke snarled suddenly, catching the hooded figure off guard. Pushing his wait up, Sasuke felt his fangs rip into the large vein in the hooded neck of his captor, tearing the large vein as blood gushed out, covering the two. Taking the extra blood in, Sasuke pumped it to his back, or more precisely, to the small slits in his back where his wings were about to be forced out. An inhuman growl ripped from his mouth as more blood filled the room, two large, feathered, black wings raising elegantly from Sasuke's back.

"With his wings Sasuke used the sharp feathers underneath to cut the chains. He stood from the table and smirked at the gasping figure, his blood tinged fangs glinting in the low light of the room.

"Now tell me, where are my babies."

Itachi stopped and looked up at the large mansion, his breath coming out as gasps. A freezing pain filled his chest from the snowy air. His heart seemed to stop when a large amount of blood filled his nose, his mouth watering in response. He growled at himself afterwards, the realization that that blood could be from Sasuke, or their children. Sucking in another breath, Itachi ran up the long path and to the large double doors. Upon opening them he saw that everything inside was covered in a thick layer of dust, the furniture covered in white sheets. Cobwebs covered every corner and space that they could.

Itachi growled as he looked around. It looked huge outside, but inside it was impossible. Then there it was. In the dust on the floor were light footsteps. And they were fresh. Itachi smirked and followed them, heading down to the basement.

Sasuke hissed as a cold hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air. Growling, Sasuke swung around his wing, digging the dagger like feathers into the captors back. Once lodged in, the paralyzing poison began it's work.

"You won't leave here alive! And neither will your pathetic children!" The glowing red eyes screamed, fangs glistening in the light. He then disappeared, leaving only the lingering smell of fresh blood.

Sasuke quickly looked around, searching for a door of some sort. He had to find his children! And that maniac was probably heading to them now!

Sasuke growled and threw a chidori to a wall, finding a hallway on the other side. His eyes widened.

They were in a maze!

Itachi ran through the halls of the underground labyrinth, searching desperately for anything that could lead him to Sasuke or their newborns. Growling in frustration, Itachi stopped to catch his breath, looking at the three paths around him. Rushed footsteps caught his attention. Looking right he saw a panicked Sasuke running down another path, his red eyes frantic. His large black wings were folded on his back as the small ceiling and halls weren't large enough to fir them.

"Sasuke!" Itachi rushed after him. Sasuke didn't stop, nor did he seem to hear him. What was going on? Was that hooded man after the children? Was that why Sasuke was ignoring him?

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sasuke seemed to hear him, as he stopped and turned. Only, he was smirking. Itachi stopped running and walked slowly to Sasuke. There was something off about him.

"I've been waiting for you, Itachi." Came a sickly sweet voice. It was Sasuke's, but in a way, not.

"Are you ready to die?" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke ran through the maze around him, his eyes darting left and right as he searched. He stopped dead as he came to a scent. Itachi!?

His head darted left as he found a trail of his beloved. Following it through the twists and turns he came to an unexpected scene. Itachi stood with his back to him, a bloody hand protruding from his back. And Sasuke stood infront of him, his hand was the one going through Itachi.

Sasuke was confused, but he knew he had to help his aniki. And that basterd would die for harming him.

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to the shocked form of the real Sasuke. His expression soon turned to anger and the fake pulled his hand from the bloody hole, turned and ran. Sasuke ran to Itachi side, tears forming in his eyes as he caught Itachi's falling form.

"Aniki…" Sasuke whispered, a crack in his voice. Itachi's crimson orbs locked onto his own, a pained smile slowly making it's way to his bloody lips.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Go after him. He's going after the children." Itachi whispered, his breathing labored. Sasuke shook his head, refusing to leave his beloved's side. He was being torn in half. Half wanted to hunt that basterd down and rip him apart, but the other half wanted to stay with his aniki and make sure he was going to be ok. But with the pleading look in Itachi's blood red eyes, Sasuke relented and as soon as he propped the pained Itachi against a wall, kissing him deeply, he ran after the fading scent. He would NOT hurt his children.

Itachi watched Sasuke go, a bloody smile on his lips. He was so beautiful. So elegant. So powerful. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head back against the wall. He felt like shit. His otouto, the one that just gave birth to their three beautiful children just hours ago, was now running to save the. He had to be in immense pain, his heart tearing in two. And yet, Itachi was just sitting here, allowing his blood to run freely from his body. He couldn't do that to his otouto. And he couldn't do that to his children either.

Itachi groaned as he pushed himself to a standing position, following the alluring scent of his otouto. He couldn't just sit there. He had to help. Besides he was the eldest. It should have been him taking care of his otouto. He had to take responsibility.

Itachi limped down the hall, a bloody trail following close behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I am very sorry about the long wait again. I had to get a new tower for my computer and then it wasn't realizing the disk drives were there and I couldn't get anything to work. But it's all better now and I should be getting the ending chapters out soon.**

Sasuke followed the scent of the caped captor. He had to hurry! His babies were in danger and he would not be able to live with himself if they were harmed because of him.

Sasuke slid to a stop as he entered the middle of the maze like basement. Looking around there were various metal tables. It reminded him of Orochimaru's dungeon. He heard a faint cry to his right. His head snapped in that direction and he saw the smirking fake Sasuke holding little Yuki. Her large doe like eyes were closed, tears running down her chubby baby face. Sasuke snarled and flexed his wings, ready to jump onto the caped man if need be.

"You put her down, and leave this instance and you will not be harmed too much. You lay one FINGER on her and your DEAD!" Sasuke growled, his ruby red orbs glowing brighter with his rage. His fangs lengthened dangerously as the fake Sasuke rocked the still crying Yuki. Sasuke's eyes gained three black little tomoes as his pale moonlight skin darkened to ashen gray. The inky black feathers burst from his wings as they turned and morphed into grey hand like appendages. His hair lightened and grew, becoming spikier and reaching the middle of his back. He growled in rage as the fake Sasuke cooed to the crying Yuki. His eyes narrowed as Yuki suddenly screamed. Her crying was increasing as the fake Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"It seems my little disguise cannot fool the weak Halfling. She can sense I'm not you." Sasuke's eyes widened as a gasp escaped as Yuki was suddenly thrown into the air. His hand like wings propelled him into the air, his arms outstretched as the frightened Yuki landed softly in his arms. Sasuke cooed softly to her as he slowly floated back to the ground. His red eyes darted to the morphing figure, the cape still covering his face. It was really starting to piss him off. Yuki lessened her tears as she sensed her parent nearby, her coal eyes slowly opening. Sasuke held her close, his hand like wings shielding her from the monster in front of them.

"You have some nerve! Your as good as dead now!" Sasuke yelled. He gently sat Yuki down on a pile of his inky black feathers. His ruby eyes glared at the chuckling form.

"You'll be as good as dead soon. A weakling as yourself is no match to a pure bred vampire. Your angel half makes you WEAK!" The caped figure lunged forth, a dagger materializing into his hand. Sasuke ducked the knife and pushed him back with a swift kick to his side, pushing him away from Yuki. He was as good as dead.

Itachi breathed deeply as he entered the middle of the maze. What first caught his attention was the mass amount of black feathers littering the ground. He then looked right and saw little Yuki laying on a pile of them, tears drying to her face. Itachi rushed over and picked the sniffling baby up, checking her for any injuries.

"Yuki." Itachi cooed, rocking her softly. A clash of metal caught his attention as he swathe caped figure and a vamped out Sasuke fighting a few yards away. Sasuke had never looked so beautiful. His hand like wings showed the muscles perfectly in his scarred back. His hair was now longer and lighter, but added beauty to his ashen complexion. His Ruby eyes never glowed so bright. Itachi found his breath was completely stolen from him.

A coo brought his attention back to Yuki, her chubby little fingers reaching up to him.

"Where's your brother Yuki?" Itachi asked quietly. Itachi's sensitive ears picked up the light sounds of sniffling. Itachi made his way towards the sound and found little Toshi on one of the metal tables. Itachi looked back at the fighting pair before picking Toshi up as well and quietly making his way to a small alcove. Setting the small infants down he turned to the battle. He had to help his otouto.

Sasuke hissed as the dagger sliced his wing. Growling he lunged foreword, his lengthened nails turned to claws as he slashed the chest of the other. The cape was nothing but shreds now. Why wasn't his poison working yet? Sasuke glanced to his left and froze when he saw Yuki was missing. He turned and began to look, searching for the small infant. Where was she! He heard a gasp behind him. Turning, he saw Itachi holding the hand the dagger was in. If it wasn't for Itachi he'd be dead by now.

"Aniki." Sasuke whispered.

"Don't worry otouto. They're safe." Itachi said, throwing the caped man back. Sasuke was transfixed. He hadn't sensed or heard him. He was completely unseen. And even in his injured state, he was still so strong! There was none else like him.

"Now, your going to come quietly before the court and receive your punishment, grandfather." Itachi stated, his ruby orbs glaring into the caped figures hidden ones.

"Now why would I do that?" He smirked under the remnants of his cloak. Itachi smirked.

"Because every exit is guarded by the royal guard." Itachi stated, pulling Sasuke closer to his side. The hood finally fell. A bloody smile was seen as red eyes glared at them. A deep purple liquid started to seep from his eyes, ears and nose.

"I've already received my punishment." He said, his body finally giving out Sasuke stood shocked as he watched the body fall, speechless. Since when could his poison kill someone?

"Otouto?" Sasuke looked to Itachi, confused.

"You don't have to feel remorse. He got what was coming to him. Now please change back. You'll wipe out all your energy if you stay like that any longer." Sasuke listened to him and soon his black feathers were shining once again. Itachi smiled before sighing in pain.

"Let's get Toshi and Yuki and make our way back up." Itachi said, turning to where the children were. His eyes widened.


	13. Chapter 13

Dakishimetai Noni

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**The Last Chapter! I hope you all like it!**

Itachi almost jumped when Tobi's face appeared in front of him. Behind him were the rest of his gang and Sasuke's friends. Madara looked a little worn, dried blood on his cloths and scratches on his face, but he didn't look too bad. Izuna was beside him, looking like he had a fight with a hell hound. His cloths were almost shredded, and there was a lot more blood on him than Madara, but he had a smile on his face as he held Yuki. Tsunade held Jiro, walking up to them with Sakura and Hinata. Toshi was being held by Konan, who was cooing over him like he was her own. Pein stood beside her, sighing into his hand.

"Are you alright Itachi?" Tsunade asked, holding Jiro out to him. Itachi nodded and took Jiro from Tsunade's hold, holding him to his chest. Sasuke laid his head against Itachi's side before looking to Tsunade.

"He has a hole in his chest." Sasuke said, smirking when Itachi gave him an annoyed look. Sasuke took Jiro as Tsunade took Itachi away to get healed. Madara and Izuna walked over to him, smiling.

"Glad to see your alright." Madara said as he looked to Jiro. "And that all three have not a scratch on them." Sasuke nodded, also relieved.

"How'd you all get here?" Sasuke asked, sitting down, his legs shaking from all the adrenaline. Madara and Izuna sat next to him.

"Well, Pein and the others got a phoenix telling them where you and Itachi were and they found us on the way. Tsunade had found Kita and were heading back to the castle and came here. All we had to do to find you was follow the trail if blood we found in the hall. And the sound of fighting." Madara said. Sasuke nodded before looking up. Naruto was walking towards him, a huge grin on his face as his kitsune tail swished back and forth behind him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, getting ready to jump on the sitting Sasuke. Sasuke's black wings sprang foreword, pushing Naruto back. Sasuke growled at the hyper fox, holding Jiro closer to him.

"Are you trying to squish him!" Sasuke seethed. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't see him." Naruto mumbled, looking to the side. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his wings around himself and little Jiro, a cold chill entering the room.

"Can we leave? This place gives me the creeps." Sasuke mumbled, standing and heading to Itachi. Izuna laughed as Madara grinned and shook his head. Naruto watched Sasuke walk away, a smirk on his face.

"SASUKE'S ACTING LIKE A GIRL!"

16 Years later

Sasuke laid cuddled to Itachi's side, almost purring in contentment. Itachi was lazily running his hands through Sasuke's short spiky hair, his other hand running over the smooth inky black wings that were laying lazily over him. He smiled at the laughter that drifted into the master bedroom of the catle, the large windows open and the long curtains flowing in the wind. Three childish laughter's could be distinguished coming from the gardens. Jiro, Yuki and Toshi were now 8, and all three inherited Sasuke's beautiful pale skin. Jiro and Yuki even had wings, just like Sasuke. Jiro had inky black like his father, while Yuki had pure snow white of a pureblood angel. Toshi ended up being a full blooded vampire, having all the characteristics of Itachi. They all had the black hair of the Uchiha's, and after they matured, they would turn the ruby red.

Sasuke's own ruby red eyes had darkened, showing he was full grown.

"Aniki?" Sasuke looked up to his older brother, nuzzling the others chin. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him closer.

"Hai, otouto?" Itachi asked back, his ruby orbs showing his love and affection to the other. Sasuke smiled and leaned up, pecking the older on the lips.

"Dakishimetai Noni." Itachi smiled, laying his fore head on Sasuke's.

"Dakishimetai Noni."

The End


End file.
